omegasupremefandomcom-20200215-history
Bumblebee
Bumblebee is an Autobot from Transformers Animated. His evil twin, Waspinator, has the same weapon modification, stingers. He transforms into an undercover police car. Animated Series In the episode "Autoboot Camp", Bumblebee has flashbacks to his days as an Autobot trainee. During training, he met Bulkhead, Longarm, Ironhide, and Wasp. The group was under the command of Drill seargent Sentinel Minor, who gave Bumblebee his name (after calling him a "bumbler"). Bumblebee would often say or do the wrong thing, resulting in the entire platoon receiving Transformation push-ups as a result, which made him unpopular with Wasp and Ironhide. One day, Bumblebee heard someone communicating with Megatron. Believing the traitor to be Wasp, Bumblebee (with help from Longarm) discovered evidence in Wasp's locker. For discovering the traitor, Sentinel was prepared to give Bumblebee Elite Guard membership. However, Bumblebee gave up that chance by taking the rap for Bulkhead, who had previously knocked a building onto Sentinel, and was about to be removed from training, joining his new friend as a Space Bridge technician. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were assigned to a Space Bridge repair ship under the command of Optimus Prime, along with the Autobots Ratchet and Prowl. In the episode "Transform & Roll Out" the repair crew stumbled across the legendary Allspark, and were attacked by Megatron and his Decepticons. They barely escaped the Decepticons, but ended up crashing on Earth. Bumblebee and his fellow Autobots were stranded on Earth and he adopted an Earth car alternate mode. He met and became friends with the young human Sari Sumdac. In episode five, "Total Meltdown", Bumblebee is coerced by Prometheus Black into fighting a bio-enhanced human, Cyrus "The Colossus" Rhodes. During the battle, some of his hydraulic fluid is spilled. Black experiments on the fluid, but accidentally spills it on himself, transforming him into the corrosive Meltdown. In the episode "Nanosec", Bumblebee's self-proclaimed title as "fastest thing on wheels" is threatened by Nanosec, a super speedster crook on a deadly mission that could destroy all of Detroit. Bumblebee defeats him using new jet boosters, and some forward thinking. In the episode "Along Came a Spider", Bumblebee is attacked by the Decepticon Blackarachnia, who absorbs his stinger powers for a brief period. (Also, in one of the Halloween scenes where Bulkhead and Bumblebee first see Halloween night, a boy can be seen walkiing in the far left-hand side wearing a Bumblebee costume.) In episode 14, "Nature Calls", Prowl, Bumblebee and Sari Sumdac get more than they bargained for when they head out to the remote woods to investigate a mysterious Cybertronian energy signal. The signal came from some mutant space barnacles latched on to Megatron's body. Before the barnacles were defeated, they infected Prowl, turning him into a zombie-like Transformer. Prowl ended up scratching Bumblebee somehow and infected him with the barnacles as well. They were both saved by Sari using a hot water hose. In the season finale, "Megatron Rising", Bumblebee got a serious lashing out from Optimus and ran away to find Sari, but not before telling Prime that he wasn't much of a good leader, then disobeying Optimus to take on Starscream alone. He was overpowered even when Megatron used a mechanical arm to throw Starscream outside. Starscream hit Bumblebee with a laser and sent him cliff hanging. Bumblebee was rescued by his fellow Autobots, and in the subsequent battle with the Decepticons, used his greatest weapon, his obnoxiousness, to trick Blitzwing into changing into tank mode in mid-air, causing him to fall into lake Erie. In episode 20, "Garbage In, Garbage Out", Bumblebee and Sari get stuck with the job of helping Ratchet act nicer to people, and eventually run into a couple who a bear a strong resemblance to Spike and Carly Witwicky from G1 season 3, and Wreck-Gar, who Bumblebee thought was actually an Autobot. In the episode after, "Velocity", Bumblebee participates in underground races in hopes of beating a mysterious blue race car. When the Decepticon Blitzwing arrives to recover an Allspark fragment, Bumblebee is assisted by the Blue racer. In episode 22, "Rise of the Constructicons", he is grabbed by Mixmaster, who threatens the Autobots that if they ever want Bumblebee back 'online', the Autobots must give them (Mixmaster and Scrapper) the fragments of the Allspark. Bulkhead complies, after which they throw Bumblebee on the ground, have a drink of oil, and run off. However, Bulkhead had given them explosive oil, and the Constructicons lost their memories. They ran off after Bulkhead threatened them, after which the Autbots retrieved the Allspark fragments. In the episode "SUV: Society of Ultimate Villainy" Bumblebee attempts to apprehend Detroit's new crime society, and the Decepticon Swindle by himself. When Swindle betrays the Society and freezes all technology in Detroit, Bumblebee is forced to team up with the criminals to stop him. During "Autoboot Camp", he and Bulkhead try to find the source of a scrambled transmission sent by Issac Sumdac and nail Megatron and the double agent on Cybertron, whom Bumblebee thinks is Wasp. While searching, Bumblebee and Bulkhead have a fight, but they eventually make up later, even though they were close to Megatron's hideout. Then Bumblebee chats with Longarm about the transmission and how he(Longarm) will try to "...weed out this evil, double agent spy-bot where ever he may be hiding," even though he as Shockwave is the double agent. In the "A Bridge Too Close" two-parter, the Autobots are captured by the Decepticons, and Longarm appears on the communications screen. Revealing himself to be the Decepticon Shockwave, he taunts Bumblebee with the realisation that Wasp was innocent, and therefore imprisoned for nothing. In "Transwarped," Bumblebee is first seen traveling back to the plant, then going back to the mines to find some space bridge parts. After finding the plasma dynamic thruster, Bumblebee is sent to a dark part of some galaxy, then to a lighter part where meteor like aliens live, and one eats him. After he gets back to Earth, he and the other Autobots try to control a teenage Sari after she loses control of her new form. In an attempt to save her, he gets stabbed, but thankfully, she missed his spark chamber, but he gets severely damaged anyway. After a while, Rachet gets him back on his feet. After that, Omega Supreme comes to Earth, under the control of Megatron. During the battle, Rachet upgrades his stingers back to battle grade level to fight Megatron and Starscream. He then gets a boost from Bulkhead and using his boosters, gets the plasma dynamic thruster to Optimus and send Omega on a trip to several parts of space. In "Where is Thy Sting?", Bumblebee is ambushed by Wasp, who swaps their helmets, paint jobs, and voice synthesizers. When the Elite Guard arrive on earth, they try to arrest Bumblebee, believing him to be Wasp. However, Bumblebee is able to convince them of the truth , by playing against Wasp at Ninja Gladiator, forcing Wasp to retreat. In "Predacons Rising" Bumblebee, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime chase Wasp, but loose him to Swoop while bickering about what to do with him. The Autobots follow Swoop to Blackarachnia's lab, but by the time they get there, Wasp has been turned into Waspinator. Bumblebee tried to apologise for what happened in the past, but Waspinator screames that he would never forgive him. Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots abandoned Blackarachnia's lab when Waspinator's transwarp energies grew to critical mass, seemingly obliterating him and Blackarachnia. In "Endgame", Bumblebee is sent to spy on the Decepticons. Toys *Animated Power Bots Street Patrol Bumblebee (2008) :A repaint of the Cyber Speed Bumblebee figure in neon yellow with blue and red stripes. *Universe Legends Animated Bumblebee (2008) :A Legends class toy released in the Universe Legends line. This figure, along with Legends Optimus Prime, was also bundled with Deluxe Stealth Lockdown. Bundled in Japan as part of the "Super Collection Vol. 2" gift set with Activators Bulkhead (Ironhide in Japan), Grimlock and Starscream. *Animated Activators Bumblebee (2008) :A Scout-sized figure with near-instant transformation at the touch of a button.112 A special Toys "R" Us value pack of Leader Bulkhead comes with Animated Activators Bumblebee as a bonus. *Animated Activators Patrol Bumblebee (2008) :A redeco of the Activators figure in black in white police car colors.113 *Animated Deluxe Bumblebee (2008) :The toy comes with two removable rocket boosters which can be attached in either robot or vehicle mode, as first seen in the episode "Nanosec". This toy's transformation causes the black stripe to switch from the left side of the vehicle mode to the right side of the robot mode. The current animation model maintains this stripe on Bumblebee's left side, regardless of current transformation.An actual Chevy Beat is 138 inches (3.51 m) long, while this toy is 4.25 inches (10.8 cm) long. This means the toy is about 1/32 scale. It also means the toy standing 5.5 inches (14.0 cm) tall in robot mode would indicate that Bumblebee stands about 14 feet 8 inches (4.47 m) tall. *Transformers The Legacy of Bumblebee Deluxe Bumblebee (2008) :A Walmart exclusive gift set featuring three Deluxe Bumblebee figures: the 2006 Classics version, the 2008 movie premium version and the 2008 Animated version. *Animated Deluxe Elite Guard Bumblebee (2008) :This is a repaint of the original Deluxe-class figure. While the majority of him is now black, there are equal highlights of yellow and metallic gold across both modes. The eyes are now a plain transparent-blue (as opposed to the original's light blue). The retractable Energy Stinger weapons and removable boosters are still included, though now in the newer plain transparent blue; the boosters have no paint this time, while the Stingers now use gold highlights. His mouth is still painted silver, and there are silver Autobot Elite Guard symbols printed onto his forearms and chest. Though this variation does not appear in the animated series, the summary on the back of box says that after getting close to the Elite Guard he wanted to become part of the Elite Guard, so he had Sari borrow some of her dad's spray painting robots. :With the exception of the blue and silver, this mostly-black repaint more closely matches the natural coloring of a real bumblebee- mostly black with yellow highlights along its body. *(2010?) :Hydrodrive Bumblebee is a smaller, more scale-accurate version of the character that comes with a large jetpack accessory that he can combine with in vehicle mode to become a submarine. Reported by bigbadtoystore.com, this toy was cancled. Category:Characters Category:Autobots